


Never and Always

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, General Kapact, Kapact, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ATOS poem about Sarek and Amanda.</p><p>Written by Kapact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never and Always

**Never and Always**

By Kapact

 

Summary:  An ATOS poem about Sarek and Amanda

 

 

 

how thick is the strand that binds thee and thou?  
  
how do you still cling to me somehow?  
  
   
  
thick as our world now ripped apart  
  
thin as mere words burned into my heart  
  
   
  
as it was in the dawn of our days  
  
as it is today  
  
as it shall be for all tomorrows  
  
   
  
unbreakable  
  
tenuous  
  
invisible  
  
obvious  
  
   
  
this is human heart  
  
and its hold over the vulcan soul  
  
your body lost to me  
  
but our bond-  
  
still whole  
  
   
  
chaos took what destiny started  
  
no time to grieve last hand never clutched  
  
parted from me but never parted  
  
never and always touching and touched.  



End file.
